dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wolfgang quotes
This page lists Wolfgang's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can shift-click items and objects to examine them. 'Wolfgang' 'Tools' *Axe- "Chop!" *Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." *Shovel- "Dirt Spoon!" *Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." *Pickaxe- "Pick!" *Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey,isn't gold really soft?" *Razor- "My skin is too strong for hairs!" *Razor (can't shave)- "That cannot be shaved." *Razor (nothing left)- "I cannot shave when there are no hairs." *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I will wait until he is not looking." *Hammer- "Needs sickle!" *Pitchfork- "Reminds me of childhood." 'Lights' *Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Good bye dark times!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "Is too much fire!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Is good fire!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire is not hot enough." *Campfire and Fire Pit(embers)- "The darkness is coming!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (burned out)- "Uh oh. It turned off." *Torch- "I attack night with fire stick." *Torch (run out)- "Oh no! The light is gone!" *Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." *Miner Hat (run out)- *Pumpkin Lantern- "Spooky!" *Lantern- 'Survival' *Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in." *Piggyback- *Bird Trap- "I will catch bird!" *Bug Net- "Catch bugs." *Fishing Rod- "Hook,line and stick!" *Strawroll- "Nap time!" *Tent- "It is time for a mighty nap." *Trap- "No trap can hold me!" *Honey Poultice- *Healing Salve- *Heat Stone- *Heat Stone (cold)- *Heat Stone (warm)- *Heat Stone (hot)- *Umbrella- 'Food' *Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "I will grow mighty crops here!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "Grow my little friends! Grow!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Dirt is not dirty enough to make plants." *Ice Box- "Box what makes cold!" *Drying Rack- *Drying Rack (drying)- *Drying Rack (finished)- 'Science' *Science Machine- "I am not sure how I feel about... science." *Alchemy Engine- "I am not sure how I feel about... science." *Shadow Manipulator- "What has Wolfgang done?" *Winterometer- "Cold go up! Red go down! *Rainometer- "Splish! Splash!" *Lightning Rod- "Is wire in sky!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "Ooooh, sparks!" *Gunpowder- "Boom pepper!" 'Fight' *Spear- "It gave me a sliver." *Ham Bat- *Boomerang- "It's a thing" *Boomerang (hit self)-"Why you hurt me throwing stick? *Blow Dart- *Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." *Fire Dart- "Careful, Wolfgang." *Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." *Grass Suit- *Logsuit- "Is almost strong as belly!" *Marble Suit- *Bee Mine- "It buzzlez when I shake it." *Tooth Trap- "It bites bottoms from below!" *Shelmet- "Keeps my head safe." *Snurtle Shell Armor- "Is sticky inside." 'Structures' *Bee Box- "Bees!" *Bee Box (no honey)- "Bees!" *Bee Box (some honey)- "Is ready for harvest!" *Bee Box (full with honey)- "Is ready for harvest!" *Birdcage- "Is home for my birdies." *Birdcage (occupied)- "Hello birdie!" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "I should be quiet!" *Pig House- "The door is too small for me." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Where did he go?" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Hey! come out here, pig man!" *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Scratchy straws!" *Hay Wall (placed)- "Wall is made of grass!" *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Pokey sticks!" *Wood Wall (placed)- "Hello, pointy sticks!" *Stone Wall (inventory)- "Piles of rocks!" *Stone Wall (placed)- "Wall is strong like me!" *Chest- "I put my stuff in there!" *Chest (full)- *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- *Sign- 'Turfs' *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." *Carpeted Flooring- *Cobblestones- "Hastily cobbled stones." *Checkerboard Flooring- *Turfs- 'Refine' *Rope- "Strong! Like me!" *Boards- "I break lot to make board!" *Cut Stone- "I crush rock to make brick!" *Papyrus- "Is like paper" *Purple Gem- "Is prettier" *Nightmare Fuel- "Scary stuff." 'Magic' *Meat Effigy- "I'm not going to die." *Pan Flute- "I can play folk song." *Amulet- "Is very pretty." *Night Light- "Is strange glow." *Night Armour- "Is like wearing scary little rag!" *Dark Sword- "Is real? Is not real? Is sharp!" *Ice Staff- *Fire Staff- *One-man Band- *Bat Bat- 'Dress' *Sewing Kit- *Rabbit Earmuff- *Strawhat- "Is good hat!" *Beefalo Hat- "Is good hat!" *Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." *Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" *Winter Hat- "It make ears happy in cold!" *Top Hat- "Is good hat!" *Dapper Vest- "It's a...thing." *Breezy Vest- "Is warm and fuzzy nose." *Puffy Vest- "I'm real cozy in this nose." *Bush Hat- "I am so sneaky!" *Garland- "Is so pretty!" *Walking Cane- 'Nature - Plants' *Evergreen- "Hello, tree!" *Evergreen (chopped)- "Ha! I have prevailed!" *Evergreen (burning)- "I broke it." *Evergreen (burnt)- "Is small and broken now." *Lumpy Evergreen- "Cheer up, tree!" *Log- "Is thick like my arm." *Log (burning)- "Is thick like my arm." *Charcoal- "Is like holding tiny dead tree." *Pinecone- "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!" *Baby Evergreen- " It will be tree soon." *Spiky Tree- "Is spikey." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "I chopped the spikes off!" *Spiky Tree (burning)- "I burn the spikes off!" *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Is spikey and black now" *Marble Tree- *Sapling- "Puny tree! I am stronger than you!" *Sapling (picked)- "Ha! Ha! Ha! Tree is floppy!" *Sapling (burning)- "Oops." *Sapling (picked up)- "He is cold and lonely." *Twigs- "Puny twigs! I can break them!" *Grass- "Is grass." *Grass (picked)- "I have defeated the grass!" *Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass (burning)- "Not good!" *Grass Tuft- "He is cold and lonely." *Cut Grass- "I made a pile of grass." *Berry Bush- "Is full of food-balls!" *Berry Bush (picked)- "Eating part is gone." *Berry Bush (barren)- "I need to poop on it." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "He is cold and lonely." *Reeds- "Is watery grass." *Reeds (picked)- "I have beaten the reeds!" *Reeds (burning)-."Not good!" *Cut reeds- "I made a clump of reeds." *Plant- "Leafy!" *Plant (growing)- "Is still growing." *Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Is tasty now." *Marsh Plant- "Is plant." *Spiky Bush- "Is thorny." *Spiky Bush- *Flower- "They are very pretty." *Petals- "These smell nice." *Evil Flower- *Dark Petals- *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Red Mushrrom (picked, the remains on the ground)- 'Nature - Objects' *Bee Hive- "Oh, beehive!" *Killer Bee Hive- *Honeycomb- "Bee used to live inside." *Hound Mound- *Bone- *Touch Stone- *Harp Statue- *Marble Pillar- *Marble- *Merm House- *Merm Head- "What a handsome devil!" *Pig Head- "Why Long Face?" *Pig Torch- *Basalt Boulder- *Boulder- "Is rock. What you not get?" *Rocks- "Is hard! Like me!" *Flint- "Is rock, but pointy-er." *Nitre- *Gold Nugget- "Money is for tiny men!" *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "Scary! Is propably full of bones!" *Grave (dug)- "I am sorry, dead peoples." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Dirty dirt." *Animal Tracks- "Animal went this way." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "No animal here." *Animal Tracks (found)- "Animal is close." *Wooden Thing- "Strange rock. Do I sit on?" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is coming together now." *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I do not fear what lies beyond!" *Ring Thing- "I will bend into perfect circle!" *Crank Thing- "Bendy thing is made of metal!" *Box Thing- "Has little lever." *Metal Potato Thing- "Ha ha! Ha ha! What ugly potato!" *Wormhole (closed)- "Like soft pillow, growing on ground." *Wormhole (open)- "It can not harm this man!" *Wormhole (exited)- "It makes me feel alive!" *Pond- "Is all wet." *Skeleton- *Spider Den- "The bugs are hiding in there." *Spider Egg- "Nasty spider eggs." *Rabbit Hole- "You can not hide forever, jumping meat!" *Walrus Camp- *Walrus Camp (Summer)- 'Nature- Caves' *Plugged Sinkhole- *Sinkhole- *Rope to Surface- "Is dark and scary down here." *Mushtree- "Big mushtree is big." *Red Mushtree- *Green Mushtree- *Light Flower- "Is light plant." *Light Bulb- "Is food?" *Stalagmite- *Stalagmite (pointy)- *Spilagmite- "Spiders everywhere." *Slurtle Mound- "Hole full of slugs." *Rabbit Hutch- "I hear nomming inside." *Fern- "Pretty plant!" *Foliage- "I killed the pretty plant." *Cave Banana Tree- "Hello, upside-down tree!" 'Mobs - Monsters' *Knight- "Horsey Horse!" *Bishop- *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Show yourself!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Ow! It got me!" *Hound- "Woof!" *Red Hound- "Bark!" *Blue Hound- "Bow wow!" *Hound's Tooth- "It's a...thing." *Spider- "He has scary face!" *Spider (sleeping)- "Walk quietly and he might not see me." *Spider (dead)- "Is made of sticky goo!" *Spider Warrior- "This one is extra scary." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I think not smart to poke it." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "Not scary now!" *Spider Gland- *Silk- "Is too fancy." *Krampus- "Scary goat man! Run!" *Krampus Sack- "I have goat man's sack." *Merm- *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous" *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle spots- "Yuck! Slimy!" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- *Baby Tentacle- *Pig Guard- *Werepig- "Angry piggie!" *Ghost- "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" *Mactusk- *Weetusk- *Walrus Tusk- *Tam o' Shanter- *Mosquito- *Mosquito (picked up)- *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- "Is scared spider!" *Spitter- "Ptoo! Ptoo!" *Batilisk- "Flying mousey!" *Snurtle- "Spirally!" *Slurtle- "Ha! You are slow!" *Slurtle Slime- "Boom snot!" *Broken Shell- "Is broken." 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' *Beefalo- "Is hair-cow thing!" *Beefalo (following)- "Hair-cow is follow me!" *Beefalo (sleeping)- "Hair-cow is sleeping." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Hair-cow has no more hair." *Beefalo Wool- "I make clothes of hair-cow." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Baby hair-cow!" *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Bee- "Is fat and angry looking." *Bee (picked up)- "Is safely in my pocket." *Killer Bee- "Angry bee!" *Killer bee (picked up)- "My angry bee!" *Stinger- "Is sharp like skewer!" *Pig- "Hello pig. How are you?" *Pig (following)- "Is friend now!" *Pig (dead)- "No! The pig is dead!" *Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." *Bunnyman- "Hello rabbit!" *Beardlord- "Hello rabbit!" *Bunny Puff- *Frog- "Hey little froggy, froggy." *Frog (sleeping)- "Is asleep." *Frog (dead)- "Is delicacy in my country." *Koalefant- "Nose meat!" *Winter Koalefant- *Rock Lobster- "He is mighty! Like me!" 'Mobs - Passive Animals' *Butterfly- "Is pretty flutterby!" *Butterfly (picked up)- "My pet!" *Crow- "I do not like birds." *Crow (picked up)- "He is squaky." *Crow Feather- "A crow feather." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." *Redbird feather- "A redbird feather." *Snowbird- "Life in frozen wastes" *Snowbird (picked up)- *Snowbird feather- "A snowbird feather" *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "It is eye bone." Eye bone connect to face bone." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It sleeps now." *Ashes of Eye Bone- *Chester- "Strange box with legs." *Rabbit- "Tiny rabbit! Hide from me!" *Rabbit (picked up)- "He is my friend." *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Fireflies- "Sparkly!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "My pocket is sparkles!" *Mandrake- "Is strange plant." *Mandrake (following)- "Little plant man friend!" *Mandrake (dead)- "Little plant man is died!" *Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" 'Mobs - Tallbird family' *Tallbird- "Is tallest bird!" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty" *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg!" *Tallbird Egg- "There is bird inside." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Cooked bird. Good for breakfast!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Little bird is trying to get out." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "This egg is too crunchy." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is too hot for little bird!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Bird is like ice cube!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I wait for bird." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Bird comes soon." *Smallbird- "Is very small bird." *Smallbird (hungry)- "Small bird is hungry." *Smallbird (starving)- "Small bird will die from starving." *Smallish Tallbird- "Hah! Not so tall." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Is hungry, and noisy." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Is hungry, noisy and angry!" *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "What I do to deserve this?" 'Mobs - Bosses' *Treeguard (Leif)- "Is wood man!" *Living Log- "Creepy face log!" *Spider Queen- "Oh no! walking bug house!" *Spider Hat- "Is like smooch from giant bug." *Deerclops- "He looks mightier than me" *Deerclops Eyeball- "Yuck yuck yuck!" 'Mobs - Other' *Maxwell- "A fancy suit is no match for my muscles!" *Pig King- "Ha! Is good people!" *Wes (trapped)- *Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." 'Food - Meats' *Bird Egg- *Bird Egg (cooked)- *Rotten Egg- *Monster Meat- "It is not looking like food." *Cooked Monster Meat- "I still do not want to eat this." *Monster Jerky- *Meat- "Meat makes me strong!" *Cooked meat- "I made meat good with fire!" *Jerky- *Drumstick- "I should gobble it." *Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." *Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day!" *Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." *Morsel- "I need more meat!" *Cooked Morsel- "It is even smaller cooked!" *Small Jerky- "Looks like leather , taste like meat!" *Koalefant Trunk- "Is floppy nose." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Is cooked nose." *Frog Legs- "Is delicacy in my country!" *Cooked Frog Legs- "Is delicacy in my country!" *Batilisk Wing- "Is all hairy and gross." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Crispy!" 'Food - Fruits' *Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of alien's brain." *Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute cuisine!" *Durian- "Oh it smells!" *Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" *Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." *Berries- "Is tasty!" *Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them" *Cave Banana- "Is tasty!" *Cooked Cave Banana- "Is warm and tasty!" 'Food - Vegetables' *Corn- "High in fructose!" *Popcorn- "High in fructose!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "The earth is making plantbabies." *Carrot (picked up)- "Is food. I guess." *Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." *Pumpkin- "It's as big as my head!" *Hot Pumpkin- "How did it turn in to a pie..." *Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." *Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." *Red Mushroom- *Green Mushroom- *Blue Mushroom- 'Food - Crock Pot' *Mandrake Soup- *Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm." *Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" 'Food - Other' *Seeds- "Too small too eat." *Seeds (specific)- " *Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of'em." *Honey- "Is yum!" *Butterfly Wings- "No fly without wings!" *Butter- "Is buttery, and taste like insect." *Rot- "Is ball of yuck!" *Red Mushroom (picked)- *Red Mushroom (cooked)- *Green Mushroom (picked)- *Green Mushroom (cooked)- *Blue Mushroom (picked)- *Blue Mushroom (cooked)-." 'Misc Items' *Blueprint- *Gears- *Red Gem- "Pretty rock." *Blue Gem- "Pretty rock." *Beard Hair- "Gross. These are not from my face." *Manure- "Smelly!" *Guano- *Graveyard Trinkets- "Is junk, I think." 'Adventure Mode' *Failed- *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- *Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base)- *Divining Rod- "Is robot box." *Divining Rod (cold)- *Divining Rod (warm)- *Divining Rod (warmer)- *Divining Rod (hot)- *Divining Rod Base- *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- *Maxwell's Door- *Maxwell's Phonograph- *Maxwell's Light- *Maxwell's Toothtrap- *Maxwell's Toothrap (went off)- *Beemine (Maxwell's)- *Sick Wormhole- 'Announcements' *Generic- "What is this thing?" *Freezing- "Brr! Is frosty!" *Turning Winter- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Battlecry- "I will punch you!" *Battlecry (on prey)- "Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "I am sorry, my friend!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "Die, Evil scary bug!" *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "I am still stronger, scary bug!" *Leaving combat- "Ha! I win!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "You keep running!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I forgive you, pig man." *Leaving combat (Spider)- "He ran away from me." *Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- "He knows I am stronger." *Dusk- "The scary time is coming soon." *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "I cannot see! I am scared!" *Doing things in the dark- "Help me! It is dark!" *Failed to do something- "I am not mighty enough to do that." *Failed to craft something- "I need to gather more things to make that." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's to bright out." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- *Trying to sleep near monsters- *Hounds are coming- "I hear puppies!" *Deerclops is coming- *Inventory full- "My mighty arms can carry no more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (spoiled food)- "Ew! Tastes like garbage!" *Eating (stale food)- "Tastes funny." *Eating (painful food)- "Oooooh. I have belly ache." *Hungry- "My mighty belly is empty!" *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." Category:Character Quotes